ღ T w e n t y W o r d s ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: - Ratings May Change - A series of oneshots, all based on prompt words. Pairings are any, including an OC, Minori, from Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**A/N:** I had this idea after seeing some prompt words and I decided to use that idea. Each word will be used to write a short story about Diabolik Lovers. Some will be really short while some not so short. Also there will be different pairing in each chapter. Oh! My OC, Minori, will be in this as well. For some that don't know her. She's the twin sister of Yui in my other Diabolik Lover story. Anyways I hope you enjoy:)

**Rating**: T for now!

**Pairings**: Any!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ **Twenty Words **ღ **

_-Introduction-_

**1. **Tease

**2. **Chase

**3. **Slave

**4. **Touch

**5. **Affections

**6. **Funeral

**7. **Whore

**8. **Irresistible

**9. **Toxic

**10. **Fire

**11. **Nightmare

**12. **Cuddle

**13. **Rain

**14. **Broken

**15. **Jealousy

**16. **Family

**17. **Melody

**18. **Belong

**19.** Goodbye

**20.** Life

**Continue onto the next chapter to get started!:D**


	2. Word 1: Tease

**Rating**: T for now!

**Pairings**: Any!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Twenty Words ღ **

_- Word 1: Tease -_

Yui tried her best to control her blush as the memories from yesterday occurred back to her. Ayato was leaving possessive marks on her body which earned him a good fight from Minori. Luckily Yui was there to hold her little sister back from fighting the vampire. To her surprise, Ayato merely smiled and said.

_"She belongs to Yours Truly. Those markings represents my claim on her."_

Yui's face turned even more red. The nerve of Ayato doing that to her and saying that to Minori to only cause her to wild up more. He made it even more worse when he said later that she was nothing, but a toy to him.

He always confuse her. Telling her she belongs to him. Leaving marks, and kisses her which leaves her breathless from the heat her body is receiving. Then tells her she means nothing to him, but a mere person he can play with. He's like two face to her or something!

Yui's eyes lowered and put her head between her legs on her bed. It's not like he ever cared for her in the first place. They're all vampires, and to them she is nothing but food.

"Still... I really wish he wouldn't toy with me..."

"Hey!"

Yui nearly jumped from her bed when Ayato appeared by the door. She hates how the brothers could appear any moment if they want. Don't they know about privacy?

"Ayato-Kun!"

"It's Yours Truly to you woman!" Ayato said as he frowns at her in annoyance. "Anyways, I'm thirsty-"

"No..."

Yui covered her mouth quickly. She didn't mean to say that out so loud. That word was meant to be kept in her head.

Ayato's eyes narrowed, and a sadistic smirk appear on his face. "No? NO? NO NO NO NO!" Ayato started walking towards Yui. "Stupid! You have no right to defy Yours Truly!"

Yui tried to run away, but only to be grabbed by Ayato and pulled forward. She shivered with fright as she watch Ayato leaned down towards her. His green eyes shining with hunger and desire.

"How many times do I have to punish you to get it through your head. You belong only to me." Yui flinched as Ayato bit into her hand harshly. She don't like it when he bites into her hand. It hurts more than her neck, because his teeth is piercing all the way through to the bone.

Yui whimpered as she felt his fangs sink even deeper. More pain came which cause Yui to come back to reality."Stop!" She managed to push Ayato away from her. She held her bloody hand close to her chest as she looked up at the very irritated yet amused vampire.

"Stupid, you're making this worse on yourself. Tsk! I guess boobs aren't the only thing you don't have. Airhead woman." He said harshly.

Yui held back in the tears. "W-Why... do you do this to me?"

Ayato chuckled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him where his face was only an inch away from hers. "Because I like to tease you... Only I can do this to you." Ayato press his lips on Yui which surprises her since he mostly claims she annoys him. Does Ayato like her?

Yui snap out of her thoughts when Ayato roughly pulls away and pushes her down on the bed roughly. She looks up at him, her pink eyes widen at the instense dark stare he's giving her.

Ayato pulled away, and pushed her down on the bed. "Don't think I'm going to be nice to you from now. Yours Truly is still going to punish you for doing that." Ayato leans down and bites into Yui's neck. Drinking more of that sweet blood of hers.

So many emotions going through Yui. Nevertheless, she now knows why Ayato is always mean to her. He sure does have a weird way to tease girls.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for it being short. I didn't know how to start it XD I promise the others will be longer than this! Review!


	3. Word 2: Chase

**Rating**: T for now!

**Pairings**: Any!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Twenty Words ღ **

_- Word 2: Chase-_

Minori continue to run down the empty streets. Looking for anyone who can help her. It's a peaceful Wednesday night for her to do this. A perfect night where the full moon is not out. Also considering most of the Sakamaki brothers are busy in school. She told the teacher she needed to use to the restroom, and she decided to take off from school. Away from the brothers.

Do not think she left her sister on purpose. She knew Yui would stop her. Minori is just going to the police and have them help her get Yui out of there, so they can finally leave. That was the plan. A pretty bold one you have to say.

Minori kept running down the streets, and looking for the police station. She knew when the brothers find out. She is in deep shit. Though she cannot help, but think this plan was a little too easy. She's been outside for at least an hour or so. To be frankly honest, it felt nice away from them. Even though it is a short freedom for now.

"I have to get away." Minori said to herself.

"Quick running woman!"

Minori's pink eyes widen, she knew the sound of that voice. Closing her eyes, she force her legs to run even faster. She could feel his dark presence behind catching up to her.

She knew it.

She knew they or even just one of the brothers would find out about her plan.

Damn it!

Minori look up to see a church. Without even thinking twice, she dash towards the holy building. Entering inside and closing the door the behind her. She look up to see it empty and no one inside.

She rush over to one of the benches and began pushing it towards the door. She's not sure if vampires can enter churches, but she sure that they are strong to break objects. Hopefully this will stall some time for her.

Minori finish pushing the second bench against the other wood by the door. Sighing softly, she look up at the cross on the window on the other side of the window.

Despite of all the crap her and Yui went through. She never gave up faith. Even though she is a little rebel, and has her doubts. She still believes he exist. Even though the brothers do give her a lot of doubts sometimes. However, she knew they only do that since they want to crush their hopes of ever leaving them.

"God... please help us." Minori said quietly. Feeling strength rise inside her, a part of her knew she will get through this. Yui and her will be save.

Suddenly a blast shot behind her. Destroying the door, and even the benches that were up against it. Minori flung forward and flip two times onto the ground from the blast. It knock the wind out of her, and cause her body to scream out in pain.

Groaning from the sudden pain, Minori look up in shock at the person who did that. It was none other than Subaru. The youngest of the Sakamaki brothers. The only brother that has anger issues. Of all people it has to be him. Though he is better than Raito.

Subaru glared down at her, clearly annoyed that she tried to escape from them. It was worth the shot.

"Impudent woman, how stupid of you to try to run from us." Subaru said harshly as he walk towards Minori. "You can never escape from us, especially me."

Minori glare at him, despite that she is scare shitless. She mustn't try to show any sign of fear, otherwise Subaru will use it to his advantage. Though she should realize he is somewhat nicer than the rest of his brothers.

"How did you find me?" Minori demand. She try to stand only to fall back down on her butt in pain. She look down at her leg to see it scratch up, and bleeding from the blast.

Subaru's eyes soften at the sight of her blood. He knelt down before her, and grab her leg. "Your sweet blood led me to you."

Minori flinch when she felt Subaru's tongue licks the blood around her knee. She felt her legs about to give away as he continue to lick her blood, making it feel hot at the spots he's licking from. She don't understand why he makes her feel this way. Minori bit back a whimper when she felt Subaru scrape his fangs on her skin. Subaru look up at her, and a strange warm fluttering feeling shot into her stomach. His bloodshot eyes staring at her with lust and desires towards her.

"No!" Minori kicks on the side of the Subaru's head in panic. It cause him to let go of Minori's leg and stare at Minori in anger. She scooted away from him as he glare at her.

"Idiot! How dare you kick me!"

"It's not my fault since I was getting molested!"

Subaru look taken back from the comment. His eyes narrowed more. "I am nothing like Raito! I wasn't molesting, I was merely feeding from you idiot!"

Minori stares at him dumbfound. He wasn't molesting her? Then why-

"Why would you say that, idiot?"

Minori shook her head. So many emotion going through her. "I don't know. I don't know, you make it seem like it. You make me feel so confuse and scare-" Minori didn't finish what she was saying when Subaru push her down onto the ground.

"Idiot woman, you should have realize it by now. I told you, you cannot escape from me, because you already have been captured by me." Minori stare up at Subaru in shock. No, he couldn't mean.

Minori shook her head, feeling tears well up in them. "No! You're wrong-" She try pushing him away only to have him grab her hands and pin them above her head. Minori feels that same fluttering feeling by the way Subaru is staring down at her. Tears stroll down her face as she realize he is telling the truth. "No... I don't have feelings for you of all people..."

Subaru's eyes soften at her feature. He leans down towards her face. "You already do, Minori. Don't make me continue chasing you. Just accept it..." Minori close her eyes as she felt his lips onto hers. Fully captivated by this darkness that she once despised.

_God... Forgive me..._

* * *

**A/N:** There you go Subaru, and Minori fans! Next chapter is _**Slave,**_ and it's Reiji:D Now who do you want to be pair with him in that chapter? Minori? Or Yui? Tell me all in your review and see you all next time:)


End file.
